1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicular quarters and in particular, to an entranceway carpet arrangement.
2. Related History
Recent years have witnessed a resurgence in popularity of recreational vehicles such as motor coaches, motor homes and campers. Owners have taken particular pride in equipping their home away from home not only with the essentials of sleeping quarters but the basics and even some of the luxuries of permanent dwellings including kitchens, bathrooms, dining areas and household appliances.
Housekeeping chores associates with maintaining the cleanliness of one's home were often more difficult with respect to vehicular quarters due to the nature of use and ambient conditions at any particular site of the quarters. For example, occupants and guests often tracked in leaves, grass, twigs, sand, soil and other ground cover or debris. The relatively small size of vehicular quarters, as compared with permanent dwellings, served to increase the concentration of debris and soil carried into and deposited on the floor of the quarters.
If one employed a door mat at the entrance, there was a possibility that it would be left behind when the vehicle moved. Storage space inside the vehicle was required for the door mat and, since the door mat was stored inside, cleaning prior to storage and departure was required.
Applicant has appreciated the need for providing a carpet arrangement which could be readily set up at each site, stored without occupying interior vehicular space and would not only maintain interior cleanliness, but provide an air of luxury accommodations.